We're gay And him too !
by Volpe Manuele
Summary: AoixUruhaxRuki. Qui aurait cru que derrière le visage d'ange de Takanori Matsumoto, l'attitude de diva d'Atsuaki Takeshima et celle exemplaire du professeur Suguru Joyama, se cacherait une bande de pervers invertébrés ? Leur salle de classe sera le témoin d'une scène qui va montrer leur vraies visages.


« We are gay.. And him too ! »

Son ami lâcha un profond soupire, qui lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction, haussant un sourcil.

_ Bah, ça va pas Shima ?

_ Si.. Si. Mais on a cours avec ... J'crois qu'un jour il va se faire retrouver dans une des ruelles proches du lycée, complètement nu et après s'être fait violer. Fit-il, une moue triste affichée au visage.

Le plus petit des deux garçons éclata de rire en lui tapant sur l'épaule, en signe de compassion envers ce qu'endurait son ami. C'est vrai que cette année, pour prof de philosophie, ils s'attendaient à avoir un nouveau croûton, comme les années précédentes. Mais non. Ils étaient tombés sur un beau jeune homme, qui aimait se mettre en valeur et qui était assez extravertis pour se permettre d'avoir de minces mèches roses dans ses cheveux. Le jour où il l'avait vu entrer dans la classe, et qu'il l'avait entendu dire qu'il était leur professeur principal, il s'était automatiquement tourné vers son meilleur ami, qui regardait le nouveau professeur avec les lèvres entre ouvertes. Il se rappelait même s'être moqué de lui à la pause de midi, car il aurait juré que bientôt il aurait pu voir un filet de bave sortir de sa bouche. Son ami avait d'ailleurs était vexé qu'il se moque de lui, et avait aussitôt rétorqué que lui bavait bien sur le prof de sport, Mr Suzuki. Il avait tout de suite arrêté de se moquer de son ami, puisqu'il était dans le même état. Mais eux, avait sport qu'une fois par semaine, alors qu'en étant en terminal L, ils avaient plusieurs heures de philo. Mais il s'était bien gardé de faire cette remarque. S'il l'aurait faite, son ami serait certainement devenu aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Il trouvait tout de même ce prof particulièrement sexy. En même temps, quelle idée de venir avec des hauts quasi transparents dès qu'ils étaient blancs, et des jeans moulant ses fesses bien rebondies ? Ce prof devait certainement aimer être désiré.

Alors qu'il était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, s'imaginant son ami violer le prof dans une ruelle sombre, celui-ci le sortit de ses pensées en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Aïe Shima ! Merde ça fait mal, crétin !

_ Mais regarde comment il est sapé Takaaaa ! Putain, retiens moi avant que j'aille lui trouer le jean à un certain endroit !

Le dit Taka lança un regard au prof et en demeura bouche bée. C'est vrai que de venir avec une chemise noire ouverte jusqu'au milieu du torse, et un jean noir troué au niveau des cuisses ne pouvait le rendre que désirable, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà avec ses cheveux qui partaient dans tout les sens. Il attrapa la manche de son ami, et le tira un peu vers lui, avant de le regarder sérieusement, l'empêchant ainsi de se jeter sur le professeur. Atsuaki lâcha un rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant d'entrer dans la salle quand le prof leur en donna l'autorisation, lançant un joyeux « Bonjour ! », faisant sourire . Takanori le suivit, et ils allèrent tout les deux au fond à gauche de la salle. Takanori afficha un petit sourire quand le prof se baissa pour ramasser la feuille d'appel qu'il avait fait tomber, et appuya sa tête sur sa main en la tournant vers son ami.

_ Si tu veux je l'attrape, et tu le viole à la sortie !

_ Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Merci Taka, t'es un vrai frère toi !

_ Après tu me fais la même avec Suzuki-san et j'te promet de te l'offrir en chippendale* à Noël !

_ Marché conclu ! Déclara-t-il assez discrètement, pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux.

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux, en pauvres célibataires qu'ils étaient. Bien évidemment, tout cela restait des fantasmes. Jamais ils n'iraient violer leur profs ! .. Quoi que. Il ne put pas s'avancer dans ses réflexions que le cours débutait par des devoirs que le prof devait rendre. Ils se lancèrent un regard avant qu'Atsuaki ne s'écroule sur la table, alors que le prof se dirigeait vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je vois, de par votre réaction Atsuaki-kun, que vous vous attendez à avoir une note pas très élevée.

Atsuaki se releva d'un coup, et le regarda en rougissant un peu.

_ Très certainement... Je n'ai jamais était doué en philosophie Mr. Joyama ! Fit-il, se grattant l'arrière de la nuque en rigolant.

_ J'ai vu ça. Un malheureux quatre est déjà plus glorieux que vos précédentes évaluations. Bravo Atsuaki-kun.

Il lui tendit sa copie en souriant avant de partir vers d'autres élèves, alors qu'Atsuaki restait à bugger devant celle-ci. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami, le secouant comme un prunier.

_ J'ai eus quatre Taka ! C'est merveilleuuuuux ! YATTA !

Alerté par les cris que poussait son élève, et les rires qui suivirent, se tourna vers eux, une main sur la hanche et se racla la gorge, signalant ainsi sa présence. Les deux autres se turent, avant que celui ci ne revienne vers eux, pour donner la copie de Takanori. Malheureusement pour celui-ci, il avait eut un malheureux deux.

La fin du cours arriva rapidement et ils sortirent de la salle en soupirant légèrement. Ils étaient vendredi et le week-end commençait. Mais avant tout, il fallait annoncer la note aux parents. Et ça, ils voulaient l'éviter. Alors, d'un accord commun, ils décidèrent de trouver une solution pour remonter leur notes en philosophie durant le week-end. Et c'est à une intersection, après un baiser sur le front de la part d'Atsuaki, qui fit rougir le plus petit, qu'ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun chez soit. Et chacun de leur côtés, ils réfléchissaient à comment ils allaient remonter leur moyennes avant la fin de l'année.

Quand il entendit la sonnette de sa maison retentir, il courut jusqu'en bas pour ouvrir à son ami. Aujourd'hui ses parents étaient partit, alors il voulait en profiter pour rester seul avec Atsuaki.

_ Coucou Taka-chaaan. ~

_ Salut Shima. Mes parents sont déjà partit, monte dans ma chambre, je nous fais un plateau repas et j'arrive !

_ Oki mon sushi ~

Il grimpa alors les marches jusqu'à aller s'installer sur le lit de son ami, en étoile de mer, et attendit que celui-ci remonte avec de quoi grignoter. Il arriva une dizaines de minutes plus tard, et Atsuaki se mit assit sur le lit, piquant une chips qui était dans un des bols.

_ Alors Taka', une idée pour la philo ?

_ Non.. Pas vraiment. Et toi ?

_ Oui ! Et une bonne idée !

Le sourire qu'afficha son ami lui disait rien qui vaille, mais il trouva le courage de lui demander quelle était cette « bonne idée ».

_ J'ai appris que le prof était gay, en entendant des élèves en parler devant chez moi quand je suis sortis... Alors.. J'ai pensé que, puisqu'il est gay et nous aussi... On pourrait jouer sur ce point pour remonter nos notes, si tu vois de quel point je veux parler !

Shima se reçut alors un liquide appelé plus communément « Jus de fruit » en pleins dans le visage, recraché avec grâce par son cher Taka-chan. Les yeux fermés et les lèvres pinçées, il prit un mouchoir qu'il savait être sur la table de nuit et s'essuya le visage.

_ A part ça Taka.. T'en pense quoi ?

_ Mais t'es malade ! J'veux pas aller baiser avec mon prof moi !

_ C'est pas beau de mentir Taka ! serait déçu de t'entendre en plus ! Je te l'ai dis qu'il matait tes fesses comme si c'était la huitième merveilles du monde, non ? Écoute moi, j'ai l'œil pour ça.

_ Mais là n'est pas la question ! Atsu', tu te vois vraiment faire un plan à trois avec le prof ?!

_ Rho, fais pas ta vierge effarouchée ! Il y a déjà eus pleins de mecs dans ton lit et dans le mien Taka ! On ne vit qu'une fois, ça pourrait être une très bonne expérience.

_ Mais... Ça me gênerait que tu sois là !

_ Taka... A d'autres. On a déjà couché ensemble alors arrête de te trouver des excuses ! Et franchement, tu crois qu'il y a une meilleure idée que ça pour nous faire une bonne moyenne en philo ? On a qu'à tester quoi, et après on verra si ça marche ou pas... Puis bon, avec ce prof.. C'est pas un supplice non plus, hein ?

Takanori gonfla les joues. Il fallait avouer que son ami n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Le prof était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus désirable et il est vrai qu'ils étaient déjà allés bien loin avec Atsuaki. Alors pourquoi refuser ? Il soupira, puis tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, les joues rouges, il accepta la requête de son ami. Celui-ci sauta de joie sur Takanori et lui embrassa la joue avec force. Le plus petit rigola sous l'euphorie de son ami. C'est vrai qu'il avait particulièrement envie du prof de philo depuis le début d'année.. Son fantasme allait se réaliser alors. Sauf si le prof les virait de classe en voyant ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

Le reste du week-end passa, et ils préparèrent leur plan pour que le prof de philo leur mette une meilleure note à leur prochain contrôle qui arrivait.. Lundi.

Devant leur feuilles blanches, et celles du sujet de philo, ils restèrent bouche bée. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment rien au sujet, qui n'était autre que « Peut-on avoir raison contre les faits ? ». Ils se regardèrent, complètement désespérés, et tentèrent malgré tout, en vaillants soldats, de faire une dissertation potable. L'heure passa bien lentement pour ces deux jeunes hommes, qui n'avaient même pas remplit la moitié de la feuille. Pourquoi avoir été en littéraire déjà ? Ah oui, pour les langues. Hors de la salle, ils soupirèrent à l'unisson avant de se regarder.

_ T'as réussi ? Demanda Takanori, se doutant que la réponse serait un « non ».

_ Tu crois que j'ai une tronche à devenir le prochain Socrate ?

_ Ok, j'ai compris.

_ Bon.. Maintenant faut voir si on aura une bonne note, et si on met notre petit plan en action ou pas.

_ .. J'espère quand même qu'on aura une bonne note !

_ L'espoir fait vivre petit Padawan !

Atsuaki rigola alors que Takanori ne faisait que râler, lui répétant qu'il n'était pas petit mais Japonais. S'en suivit une joyeuse dispute entre les deux adolescents qui se dirigeaient vers leur cours de sport. Philosophie suivit de sport.. Ils avaient bien fait les emplois du temps ! Quoi de mieux que le sport pour redonner de l'énergie à des élèves après une heure de philo ?

Les deux jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent rapidement, et à chaque cours de philosophie, ils avaient demandé au professeur quand il allait rendre les copies. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs était surprit de les voir réclamer comme ça leur feuilles malgré leur notes qui restaient désastreuses. Cela avait fait rougir les deux concernés, mais il avait tout de même répondu qu'il les rendrait le jeudi. Donc, aujourd'hui. Ils étaient impatients de voir leur notes. Le petit Takanori continuait de prier pour avoir une bonne note alors qu'Atsuaki faisait tout le contraire, lui disant d'arrêter de prier, que ça lui porterait la poisse. Il avait eut le droit à un regard de reproches du plus petit, où il répondit par un tirage de langue sublime. Et malheureusement pour le jeune blond, la dernière heure de cours arriva bien vite.

Le prof passait lentement dans les rangs, rendant les copies à chacun de ses élèves. Et Atsuaki ne détachait pas ses yeux de lui, regardant avec un peu trop d'envie les fesses qui se balançaient légèrement à chaque mouvements, encore une fois moulées dans un parfait pantalon en faux cuir. Quand il arriva devant leur bureau, il lâche un petit soupire.

_ Je crois que c'est la pire de vos dissertations, messieurs. Vous avez tout les deux eut un zéro.

Atsuaki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il regarda le prof, qui le regardait puis afficha un grand sourire, avant de se lever de sa chaise et de crier un grand « YATTAAA ! ». Le prof le regarda surprit, et Atsuaki s'excusa en s'inclinant, faisant fuir un peu le prof, du fait que son élève soit si heureux d'avoir eut un zéro. Il se retourna ensuite vers Takanori, qui lui, se frappait allègrement le front contre la table, en répétant une litanie de « Non. »

_ Taka.. Tu sais, tu vas juste te faire une jolie bosse à force de continuer comme ça. Te faire du mal ne donnera pas des points en plus à ta note. Tu le sais ça j'espère ?

_ J'aimerais être dans le monde d'Alice, et que je mange ce satané gâteau pour devenir touuuuut petit, plus que maintenant, et m'enfuir en courant par l'espace entre la porte et le sol. Atsu-chan, tu me fais un gâteau ?

Atsuaki tapota doucement l'épaule de son ami, lui disant qu'il comprenait son désarrois. Le reste du cours, il le passa a essayer de faire descendre son stresse. Après tout, qui ne stresserait pas si on vous disiez que vous devrait vous faire votre prof dans quelques minutes ? Il leva son regard vers l'horloge, pour voir quand son supplice aller commencer. Cinq minutes, si ce n'est moins. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, essayant de penser à autre chose que ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il se mit à penser à des choses tellement sordides, qu'il n'entendit pas la sonnette annonçer la fin du cours avant que son ami ne se lève. Il regarda Takanori avec un sourire resplendissant, et il essaya de lui rendre.. Sans succès.

Une fois que la classe fut vidée de tout les élèves, Atsuaki s'avança vers son professeur, en faisant une légère moue. Celui-ci leva les yeux de ses feuilles, assit à la chaise de son bureau, et regarda son élève.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Atsuaki-kun ?

_ En fait.. C'était pour vous demander si vous pouviez remonter un peu mes notes .. ? Mes parents ne cessent de m'engueuler quand ils voient mes notes de philo' alors.. J'espérais que vous auriez pu faire ça pour moi.

_ Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible. Les notes sont les notes.

_ Mais.. Même pas d'un ou deux points ?

_ Atsuaki.. Ça t'avancerais à quoi d'avoir un ou deux points de plus, sérieusement ?

_ Hum.. A rien, mais j'espérais vous distraire. Taka ~ ?

Le prof ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il se passait, mais il sentit rapidement ses deux bras se faire tirer en arrière, et un tissus nouer ses poignets. Atsuaki afficha un grand sourire alors que Takanori revenait de derrière le professeur, s'étant glissé discrètement derrière celui ci pendant qu'ils parlaient.

_ Que faites-vous ? Détachez moi, ce n'est pas drôle !

_ Mais ça n'a rien d'un jeu, Monsieur. J'ai dis que je voulais que mes notes remontent et, j'ai entendu dire par des élèves, que vous étiez.. De l'autre bord. Alors on use de nos atouts pour avoir ce que l'on veut, c'est à dire, une meilleure moyenne.

Atsuaki afficha un sourire fière devant le visage outré de son professeur. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'il était innocent et encore puceau. Profitant du fait d'avoir choqué son professeur, il décida de commencer à le chauffer lentement. Et rien de mieux pour échauffer un gay que deux hommes face à lui, intimement occupés. Alors il attrapa Takanori et le tira contre lui, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, coupant le souffle au plus petit. Les mains du châtain glissèrent sous le pull du plus petit qui laissa échapper un soupire de bien être, alors que leur langues s'activaient à jouer entre elles, dans une danse enflammée. Takanori ne resta pas inactif, et défit la boucle de ceinture d'Atsuaki, descendant légèrement son pantalon, laissant apparaître un boxer en latex. Oui, Atsuaki avait déjà tout préparé.

Ils rompirent le baiser, à bout de souffle à cause de l'excitation, et, avec le même sourire pervers, regardèrent leur professeur, qui était devenue tout simplement rouge cramoisi. Son visage était facilement comparable à une écrevisse. Atsuaki fut le premier à agir et enleva son pantalon entièrement, laissant ainsi le loisir au professeur de regarder les fesses misent en valeur par le boxer en latex. Il débarassa ensuite Takanori de son haut et commença a embrassait lentement son torse, tandis que Takanori laissait échapper des sons exagérés pour échauffer d'avance le brun. Ils continuèrent à se caresser pendant plusieurs minutes, s'embrassant langoureusement, laissant leurs mains parcourir le corps de l'autre avant de s'arrêter, faisant râler un peu le professeur. Atsuaki fut le premier à reprendre contenance du baiser que venait de lui donner Takanori, et s'avança vers son prof, passant derrière lui, glissant ses bras sur ses épaules alors que Takanori s'agenouillait devant son prof, donc sous le bureau de celui-ci puisque il était toujours devant, et glissait ses petites mains sous sa chemise, déjà entre ouverte de nature.

_ J'espère pour vous que le début du spectacle vous à plu.. Ca ne fait que commencer. Lui murmura la voix chaude et sensuelle d'Atsuaki.

Il sentit alors des lèvres se déposer dans son cou, et le recouvrir de baisers, alors que les mains du châtain passaient par le haut de sa chemise pour flatter doucement ses tétons. Le pauvre professeur ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Entre les mains de Takanori qui lui caressaient le bas ventre, et glissaient parfois sous le pantalon, sans jamais frôler son membre, et les lèvres d'Atsuaki dans son cou, qui furent rapidement rejoint par une langue, il allait devenir fou. Il lâcha un léger soupire, arrachant un sourire triomphant aux deux autres, qui décidèrent de passer un peu à la vitesse supérieure. Takanori se glissa contre le corps face à lui, et défit lentement les boutons de la chemise, laissant traîner sa langue sur le torse qui était peu à peu découvert, et parfois même ses dents. Atsuaki l'imita, mais laissa sa tête dans le cou du professeur, alors qu'il lui mordait le cou, tout en lâchant de légers soupires, sachant que ça pourrait exciter n'importe quelle personne. Et ça marcha plutôt bien. Il sentit la peau sous ses lèvres frissonner.

La chemise se retrouva bien vite entièrement ouverte et Takanori avait écarté les cuisses de son professeur pour venir embrasser maintenant le bas ventre découvert alors que ses mains s'occupaient de la ceinture de celui-ci. Et alors qu'il regardait le petit Takanori agir, il sentit une main venir se poser sur sa joue et lui tourner le visage vers la droite, avant qu'une paire de lèvres ne viennent se coller aux siennes. Surprit, il ne répondit pas immédiatement au baiser, mais une morsure lui fit entrouvrir les lèvres, et une langue mutine s'empressa de venir chercher sa compagne, débutant une longue danse. Le baiser était vraiment prenant. Son élève l'embrassait comme si ses lèvres n'étaient que deux bonbons qu'il aimerait dévorer, et il devait bien avouer qu'il adorait ça. Mais Atsuaki coupa le baiser beaucoup trop rapidement pour le professeur qui commençait à avoir la respiration haletante. Et alors qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux, il sentit un tissu glisser dessus. Effectivement, Atsuaki venait d'enlever sa cravate et l'avait noué sur les yeux de sa pauvre victime, tandis que celle de Takanori avait servi pour les poignets du brun. Une voix s'éleva alors près de l'oreille du professeur maintenant devenu aveugle, et il crut y déceler de l'amusement.

_ Ce sera beaucoup mieux pour vous d'avoir les yeux bandés.. Il paraît que ça décuple les sensations, et je peux vous dire que c'est vrai.

Il n'avait pas pensé son élève aussi pervers en le voyant. Certes, il l'avait souvent vu regarder ses fesses d'un peu trop près, ou même son entre jambe, mais il l'avait juste prit pour un gay puceau et en manque. Mais apparemment, il était gay et juste en manque, loin d'être un puceau. La surprise l'envahit quand il sentit qu'on lui enlevait son pantalon d'un coup sec, l'ayant fait glisser sur la chaise. Et oui, le faux cuir, ça glisse. Il sentit alors bien rapidement une langue laper son sexe à travers le boxer, qui était déjà assez tendu. Il faut dire que ses deux élèves avaient trouvés ses points sensibles, et que c'était son premier plan à trois. Puis d'autre coups de langue, encore et encore, le faisant soupirer de plus en plus, alors que une autre langue se posait à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et remontait lentement vers son entre jambe. Il sentit d'ailleurs bien rapidement son boxer le quitter, à croire qu'ils étaient impatients. Et c'était peu dire. Aussitôt, il sentit qu'ils bougeaient sous le bureau face à lui, avant de sentir une langue titiller de sa pointe la fine peau qu'il y avait entre ses bourses et sa verge dressée, tandis que l'autre parcourait cette colonne de chaire. C'était des coups de langues appuyés sur sa verge, et des effleurements humides qu'il ressentait, commençant à le faire gémir un peu plus fort. Puis, alors un autre gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres, celui-ci augmenta de volume quand il sentit son membre être prit en bouche et l'une de ses bourses être aspirée. Quelle délicieuse torture. Si il avait su que ses élèves étaient aussi doués, il aurait certainement fait ça plus tôt que prévu.

Une langue se déroulait et s'enroulait autour de son sexe, tandis que les lèvres faisaient un mouvement de vas et viens. Il se sentait quelque fois être aspiré par cette bouche, surtout son gland, mais il ne trouvait ça que plus délicieux. La deuxième langue continuait de s'occuper de ses bourses, les léchant goulûment, et les aspirants de temps à autre, décuplant ainsi son plaisir. Quand des dents se rajoutèrent à ses deux parties de son anatomie, qui se faisait torturer, il balança la tête en arrière, arquant son bassin vers l'avant alors qu'un profond gémissement lui échappa. Il haletait, et commençait à sérieusement avoir envie de beaucoup plus. Avant que son sexe ne soit trop tendu, les deux adolescents arrêtèrent leur douces tortures, faisant râler leur professeur. Il sentit alors des mains se glisser le long de ses cuisses, et une prendre son membre, entamant un très lent vas et viens, alors qu'une langue revenait lécher ses bourses avec envie. Il lâcha un nouveau soupire de plaisir, qui fut remplacé par un petit cris de surprise quand il se sentit plaquer face au bureau. L'autre n'avait pour autant pas lâché son membre et continuais de jouer avec comme si c'était la plus appétissante des pâtisseries. Il entendit alors des habits tomber à terre, signe que Takanori et Atsuaki s'étaient déshabillés entièrement cette fois-ci. Il ne sentit alors plus rien au niveau de son membre, ce qui le frustra un peu puis une langue vînt alors parcourir son dos, partant du bas, et remontant jusqu'à sa nuque, avant qu'il ne sente un souffle chaud dans celle-ci et un murmure près de son oreille.

_ J'espère que vous avez déjà été Uke, .

Il reconnu cette voix comme étant celle d'Atsuaki. Alors c'était lui, qui allait le prendre, là, contre son bureau ? Pourquoi pas. Après tout, il était largement désirable. Il était encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit des mains se poser sur ses fesses et effleurer lentement l'entrée de son intimité. Un long frisson le parcouru, alors que Takanori avait recommencé son manège avec son membre, lui donnant des coups de langues légers, alors que lui même se masturber. Il sentit ensuite une langue remplaçait les doigts qui lui caressait l'intimité, et un gémissement mourut dans sa gorge. Il adorait qu'on lui fasse ça, ça le mettait tout simplement dans tout ses états.

Takanori arrêtait parfois de jouer avec son membre, certainement pour le conserver un peu plus longtemps, tout en le gardant excité. Et alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus accélérée au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait cette langue humidifier son intimité, elle fut rapidement remplacé par deux doigts, qui lui firent lâcher un cri mélangeant plaisir et douleur. Le plus petit se remit alors en action, et masturba le professeur, espérant lui faire oublier cette douleur, alors qu'il aspirait légèrement son gland, déclenchant de longs frissons dans son corps. Les doigts commencèrent alors à bouger en lui, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour le détendre au maximum, ce qui arriva assez rapidement. Alors Atsuaki retira ses doigts, et, attrapant son membre dans une main, entra très lentement à l'intérieur de l'antre de son professeur. Le brun lâcha alors un fort gémissement, et alors qu'il s'attendait à sentir un peu plus que ça, Atsuaki se stoppa, ne faisant rentrer que son gland dans cette intimitée. Puis il se retira tout aussi lentement, et réitéra le geste plusieurs fois, s'enfonçant un peu plus de temps à autre, rendant complètement fou son professeur, qui n'avait qu'une hâte : Le sentir entièrement en lui, et faire des mouvements de bassin. Haletant, les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, il ne cessaient de gémir quand il sentait ce membre venir en lui. Et alors qu'Atsuaki se retirait une nouvelle fois, il pensait attendre encore un petit moment avant de ressentir à nouveau du plaisir, mais non. En un brusque coup de hanche, Atsuaki entra entièrement en lui, lui faisant lâcher un long cri de pur plaisir. Takanori recommença alors à lécher le membre face à lui, se faisant également du bien en caressant son membre. Il laissait ses dents râper le sexe dans sa bouche, resserrer ses lèvres sur celui-ci, et alterner vas et viens rapides ainsi que des vas et vient beaucoup plus lents. Atsuaki faisait de même, et avait commencé par des mouvements de bassin affreusement lent pour le professeur, qui sentait le plaisir qu'à petite dose. Et alors qu'il s'était habitué à ce rythme, Atsuaki sortit entièrement d'en lui, avant de rentrer tout aussi fortement, lui faisant lâcher un long gémissement, qui partit un peu dans les aigu. Et il réitéra son geste plusieurs fois, lâchant de profond gémissement, alors que la personne sous lui ne cessait de crier son plaisir. Entre la fellation de Takanori, et les pénétrations du châtain, il commençait à ressentir beaucoup trop de plaisir, et ses jambes se mirent à trembler légèrement, alors qu'Atsuaki commençait un rythme effréné, s'enfonçant profondément en lui, tapant violemment contre sa prostate. Un torse se colla alors à son dos, et des dents vinrent lui mordre l'épaule alors que les coups de bassin ne s'arrêtaient pas. Le bureau bougeait en même temps qu'eux, et les trois plaisirs se confondaient, lâchant chacun des gémissements. C'est alors que Takanori prit le sexe totalement en bouche, faisant butter le gland contre le fond de ses parois buccales. Il commença d'ailleurs à sentir quelques gouttes d'un liquide envahir sa gorge, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, continuant de sucer ce sexe comme une sucrerie.

Atsuaki avait également les jambes qui tremblaient à cause du plaisir, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, faisant hurler le professeur sous lui, tapant sa prostate de plein fouet, sortant et entrant complètement en lui, et laissant sa langue ainsi que ses dents s'aventurer dans son cou pour lui donner ne serais-ce qu'un peu plus de plaisir. Après de longues minutes, et plusieurs profonds coups de bassin en lui, Atsuaki en donna un beaucoup plus brusque et puissant que les autres, éjaculant à l'intérieur du brun, alors que celui-ci se lâchait à grands jets dans la bouche du petit blond sous le bureau. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas éjaculé, puisque personne ne s'occupait de lui, alors, comme la cerise sur le gâteau, Atsuaki enleva la cravate des yeux de son professeur, embrassa sa joue avant de le faire se rasseoir sur la chaise, et de laisser aller Takanori entre ses cuisses. Le châtain parcouru alors le corps de son ami, jusqu'à atteindre le sexe de celui-ci, et le prit directement en bouche, le voyant déjà assez tendu. Mr. Joyama les regardait, complètement émerveillé bien que fatigué par son récent orgasme qui avait été plus que puissant, et afficha un petit sourire en coin et regarda Atsuaki s'affairait à lécher ce membre. Quelques minutes après, Takanori éjaculait en basculant la tête en arrière, regardant son professeur avec un sourire, qui était, il faut le dire, totalement épuisé. Le châtain avala tout avant de se relever, laissant voir au professeur son corps dans toute sa splendeur, et partit se rhabiller avec Takanori, sous les yeux du brun qui ne disait toujours rien.

Le châtain s'avança alors vers celui-ci une fois qu'il fut totalement vêtu, et posa ses lèves sur les siennes avant de murmurer.

_ J'espère que sur nos copies il y aura au moins un Un, devant ce zéro.

Et il sortit de la classe, laissant Mr. Joyama se remettre de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

La semaine passa, et un nouveau contrôle de philo avait été fait. Ils attendaient alors les résultats, car pour une fois, ils trouvaient qu'ils avaient fait une meilleure dissertation que les autres. Alors qu'ils s'étaient installés à leur places habituelles, au moment de rendre les copie, le professeur vînt vers eux en affichant un sourire qu'ils ne purent déchiffrer.

_ J'aurais quelques mots à vous dire à la fin du cours. Alors vous serez priez de rester, quitte à être absent a votre cours de sport.

Atsuaki afficha une moue surprit, qui se transforma bien vite en un sourire resplendissant. Mais pas pour Takanori. A la fin du cours, il profita que tout les élèves partent pour faire de même. Hors de question qu'il recommence une deuxième fois ! Lui, il voulait Suzuki-san, et pas Joyama ! Alors c'est avec un petit sourire coquin qu'il entra dans le gymnase, saluant son prof en lui lançant une œillade extrêmement arrogante.

Quand tout les élèves de la salle furent sortit, releva la tête pour voir qu'il ne restait plus que Atsuaki.

_ Et Takanori ?

_ Désolée Monsieur mais... Takanori préfère un certain blond, qui reste enfermé dans un gymnase à longueur de journée. Mais moi, je suis tout à vous.

Ils affichèrent tout les deux un sourire, alors que le brun s'approchait de sa future victime.

**OWARI ~ !**


End file.
